Final Fantasy VI: The After
by Zephyrsword
Summary: Did magic really fade away? Then why is Edgar concerned over his kingdom. More importantly, how would it effect EX-Magic user Celes and Terra, not to mention the Espers. Takes place a couple of years after the calamity in the game. Locke x Celes incl.
1. The Beginning

Prolouge

**O**ver the years, life had appeared somewhat settled since the great calamity, of 5 years past. It was hard to believe something of such tranquility witnessed at one point 'the end of the world' which forced the world in two and rotting its cadavered surface with impurities. Mid-Autumn, around September season and the leaves were browning on the trees and drying, slowly falling off one by one. But not only that, something else had began to float away bit by bit...

It has been told that strange creatures bearing magic abilities have begun to appear all over the World of Balance, it begins to question whether 'Magic' was actually laid to rest.

A grand castle loomed over the vast expanse of desert, sands gently lapped at its brick exterior the fans built into the buildings wonderous steeples ventilated the rooms and kept the sand from various storms out. Beyond the massive steel gates, beyond the yellow bird riding guards sat in wait a daring yellow headed king. His head dressing in blue pigtails and delecate leather attire. Many days of uncertainty troubled the king which became noticable of his closer subjects. "My leige, what troubles thee at such a fleeting hour?" An elderly spokeman questioned.

"I feel it is difficult for such to explain to someone who cannot comprehend the situation," Edgar looked into the eyes of the senior man. "Sencere apologies for my rudeness,"

_To be honest, it was only a few months ago when I was pretty much the same to the day we beat Kefka and restored the world. Well, 'Restoring the world' sounds a little corny. You could say we were doing our part for the environment i guess. Anyways, thats all past now. Well I think so. Actually to be honest I don't think it is ever since I saw that Leviathan at the lake the other day. Could've sworn it was a..._

"Excuse me, highness," The nobleman spoke "Bear in mind your emotion afflicts your kingdom. Please, do not let it get to you,"

Edgar reacted by standing up, pushing past the senior man. "Then I will quell it."

_I'll have to thank him, if it wasn't for him snapping me into my senses I would've just wallowed in my own self pity. Can't have that when the girls are around, bad for my image. _The young king pushed through the giant steel doors of his castle and marched past the guards. He stepped up to the final giant door, which the guards swung open for him. The sunshine of the desert sand beamed into his face, and a cream coloured Chocobo lay in wait, leashed to a post. Carefully unting it from the post, he mounted quickly on it and gestured it to sprint.


	2. Melee versus Magic

Chapter 1

_"Magic is a supportive entity. It requires a body, like a ship requires water to float on,"_

–**Banon**, post-calamity.

**M**y name is Locke Cole, if your reading this its probably because you know me from somewhere. Well of course you do, a lot of people know about me as one of them people that defeated the calamity. Or so they say. To be honest its just about Kefka really, but no-one seems to dare say his name. To you, I might appear as a gentle guy, but don't underestimate me, I happen to be an awesome treasure hunter to boot. I better stop bragging. I'll admit, I'm not as strong as I used to be, I'd have to thank the espers for sharing some of their powers to me. Unfortunately Espers don't exist anymore, so I tend not to backtrack to that much.

Today its kinda cold ain't it? Well its mid-autumn now, Winter will be here anytime soon and I promised myself, in this town of Figaro I'd meet her. Maybe. Well I don't know.

Locke stood in town, and hid under the bridge of the town. He peered up at a small house in front of him, remaining still and watching. _"Should I…?"_ The thoughts in his head held him back as he watched the house more. The window of the house suddenly showed signs of movement as the drawn curtains were opened. It revealed a blonde figure, who didn't seem to notice the blue bandana wearing man. _"Better not," _Locke thought, withdrawing back, away from the house.

Meanwhile on the other side, Celes Chere, the one whom he had been spying on. "No-one to visit me, every day a mirror of yesterday. Does my life have so little meaning?"

_It doesn't fair lady. _A voice whispered behind her.

Celes quickly turned around to face the noise. "Whos there?"

Silence. "Maybe I'm just getting jumpy. I can handle myself,"

_You can can you? _The voice eminated again, echoing the whole room.

"Show yourself!" Celes demanded.

"I think I've scared you enough. I don't want to kill my puppets. I just want to throw you around a little!

CRASH! A giant claw plummeted through the roof of the house. It crippled the floorboards and smashed the roof. Celes jumped out through the window and grabbed her sword. Townsfolk were heard chattering behind her. "What is that giant thing?"

"Aha, it's a Behemoth." Celes correctly identified the beast. She jumped back and held her sword out.

The Behemoth noticed her escape and lunged its hefty body towards her. It pulled slowly out its large claw from the ruins of the house and leapt on her. Due to its lack of agileness, Celes jumped easily out of the way as it made its advancement. Its right claw plummeted through a house on top of the bridge, making it crumble and fall to pieces. _"I can't fight it here in town. People will get hurt." _Celes backed away from the houses into a more open area. Behemoth seemed intent on her only and slowly followed, pounding its feet into the ground.

She backed off further, giving herself more distance. The large creature gave a menacing roar and thundered towards her. Celes charged in reaction, but was suddenly forced to halt.

The Behemoth had also halted. For a few seconds, Celes began to wonder why it was paused but then she realised how dangerous the situation had become. The skies began to turn dark around both her and the beast and bright stars darted across the skies. Celes quickly threw her sword in the air, hoping it would react to the attack and absorb the energy, but the blade promptly fell, faster than it had risen and struck the ground afar from her reach. That's when she realised, she no-longer possessed the ability Runic*. The stars in the sky grew larger, and penetrated the earth plummeting down on her. She dodged left and right as stones of various sizes fell.

Behemoth stood still, watching her run from the meteor shower, and to also avoid being hit. The young woman received graises from barely evading the shower. However, time was running out as several stones aimed at her direction, seemingly impossible to escape. _"Damn it," _She closed her eyes, waiting to be finished off. She felt a strong tighten on her wrist, and when she reopened her eyes she could see the back end of a Chocobo's tail.

"I'd advise you'd get up my lady, otherwise the old bird her will get cocky and I need to go hunting today,"

"I know that voice," Celes spoke as she hauled up onto the Chocobo. "Edgar"

"That's right," Edgar held out a crossbow at the Behemoth and promptly shot at it. The arrows flew and embedded themselves into the giant purple beasts' shoulder. It barely flinched. "Guess my shots aren't what they used to be, hold on," Edgar reared the chocobo to slow down and it stepped carefully around Behemoth. The creature lunged another claw, forcing the bird to jump with its own instincts.

Hero versus monster ended up face to face with one another both remaining still awaiting movement. Behemoths eyes were leering, almost as if it wasn't its own. "We can't kill this. Not on our own. It would be safe if we lured it away." Edgar murmured quietly.

"No. Its to do with me. It wants me alone,"

"Are you crazy? Behemoths are quite stupid beings, they can't determine between friend or foe,"

It looked as if Behemoth would be the first to strike, as it gave another gaping roar. Edgar drew his crossbow and aimed it at the monsters head.

The young king decided to withdraw it again, as it seemed like something was up. "Its in pain,"

The giant creature looked behind it, at its leg, were a sword was embedded into it with its leg trickling blood. "What in the name?" Edgar asked. Celes began to smile.

Locke jumped atop the Behemoths head, and stabbed it again with his knife this time. "Hi there Celes, Edgar!" The theif smiled and waved. "Pretty nice view from atop here,"

"Good heavens," Edgar replied, complimenting his courage.

The king and woman jumped off of the Chocobo. Edgar put away his crossbow and withdrew his electronic chainsaw. Celes ran towards the Behemoths leg and pulled out the sword, to make use of it. It was still bloody, but it would do.

The Behemoth still contained life, and began to vigorously shake, to remove Locke from his head.

"Careful Locke! Don't fall!" Celes cried.

He decided it would be safe if he got down like she asked. He carefully slid down its back and jumped off of its hind leg to meet her. "I was worried you'd fall! Don't scare me," Celes whined.

"Can't promise that, but who said I can't try?" He sniggered with a smiled "Ok then, back to the beasty,"

"I don't have my magical powers anymore, but I suppose it's as close as we can get to what it was like in the old times,"

Hmhmhm, this is becoming rather interesting.

Suddenly, the Behemoth began to fall and stumble as its life was drained. Not one of them had another chance to touch it. "What the hell!?" Locke shouted as he jumped out the way of the falling mass, grabbing Celes in the process to get her out of harms way.

"How the heck could that thing just die?" he complained.

"It could have been a doom attack, but that would be talking magic here," Celes replied.

"Which doesn't exist," Locke blurted.

Edgar put away his deadly weapon. "Well I'd better say this now. I don't think there are many other people I can tell this to. A few days ago I witnessed a Leviathan at sea, I couldn't explain it to any other people because they would think I've lost my bolts. You think magic is coming back?"

"Considering Behemoth tried to wail me with Meteor, I can believe you on that," Celes replied.

"I think, we need to find out more on whats going on. If we want somewhere to start we should find this Leviathan," Locke explained.

"I suppose your right," Edgar agreed.

*Runic: A special ability Celes once possessed that allowed her to evade most magical attacks.


End file.
